The inventor herein has recognized a need for an improved control system for controlling operational modes of a DC-DC voltage converter. In particular, the inventor herein has recognized that it would advantageous to have a control system with a microcontroller that utilizes first and second operational mode applications that can each confirm that the DC-DC voltage converter should be transitioned to a desired operational mode and that can each transition the DC-DC voltage converter to the desired operational mode.